


A Haven Thing

by Sunshineditty



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles from seasons 1-4 in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twenty-Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Episode 4.4 "Lost and Found." Audrey's thoughts after she returned to Haven through the dying Barn's door.

Her boys, her rebel and her cop.

She couldn’t believe it. She was back. Here. With _them_ , even if they didn't know it. _She_ knew it, could feel it, feel them. God she would kiss William if he were within reach for returning what she never thought she’d get (remember) again.

Hands touched her then, disrupting the hurtling sensation of her thoughts and she _knew_ that touch, even if it wasn't as intimately as she always hungered for (and having sex as Sarah didn't count). Eagerly she opened her eyes, _Audrey’s_ eyes instead of a newborn personality, and saw deeply wounded happiness on a beautiful craggy face.

Nathan.

She was barely aware of others around them - except for Duke who stirred senses not bound up by Nathan’s commanding presence - as her cop gathered her into his arms, smiling as gently and lovingly as any woman could dare to dream.

He was close and warm and _feeling_ ; their connection hadn't broken, his love hadn’t died.

For a brief, eternal, endless, moment, she remembered everything and the universe shrunk until it was just the two of them, encasing them in a golden bubble where she could just _be_. Even if Audrey Parker was an assumed identity like all the others before her, he knew her to her bones, to her Parker soul, and she _was_. It didn't matter what came before, only what came _after_.

And then the reality of Haven reasserted itself with the cold press of metal in her hands, a barrier _Nathan_ had put between them, and she panicked. The Barn was gone and everything about this was unprecedented.

The rules had changed.

She _remembered_ and twenty-seven years hadn’t passed in the ether.

So she did the only thing that could save them all.

She lied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random drabble that wouldn't leave my brain while watching the episode (I felt vindicated when it turned out she wasn't actually Lexie).


	2. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrong man stands at her door holding flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coda to Episode 2.5 "Roots"

A man stands at her door with flowers and all Audrey wants to do is shut the door in his face.

Instead she allows him inside her home, her haven as it were, and politely laughs at his lame joke. She isn't sure what draws her to him, other than his acerbic reaction to his Trouble, and outsider attitude.

No, that's a lie. She knows why.

Audrey is lonely, despite Nathan's tentative friendship and Duke's dubious interest, so when Chris asked her out she couldn't find a reason to say no.

Now she can barely remember why she said  _yes_.

Audrey didn't like how he dealt with the Novelli and Keegan situation, finding herself wishing for Nathan's steady presence at her side instead, because for all their differences, the work brings them into focus and their edges blur together into one competent whole. They  _click_ , for want of a better word, and resolve each case with astonishing ease. It's probably why she didn't question Nathan turning up when he had because  _of course_  he would find her during troubled (both capital and lowercase) times.

Chris' hand in hers hadn't felt right, the calluses rasping unpleasantly against her own, and she wanted to let go immediately, but knew it was foolish to feel that way. Audrey had gently mocked and prodded Nathan into pursuing Jess, and she could do no less. They are loners by nature - or perhaps circumstances - so she couldn't ask him to do what she wouldn't do herself.

The candles scattered around the room set a romantic mood she suddenly regrets. His earlier phone call asking to continue their non-date had seemed like a good idea, a sort of time out from the stresses of the day, but his presence in her home is just...words escape her.

She just wishes she knew why.

But Audrey Parker - or whomever she really is - prefers action over introspection so she stops questioning her ambivalence towards Chris and allows him to draw her into his arms, justifying it as the correct response to such powerful words.

A man wanted her for  _her_  and not for what she could or would  _do_  for him.

Too bad it was the wrong man saying it.


	3. Any Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Audrey couldn't stop Dr. Underwood from shooting her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if moment from Episode 2.9 "Lockdown"

Nathan jerks to a stop, the report of a fired gun ringing through the mostly empty police station.

"They got through?"

Dwight shakes his shaggy head. "It couldn't be. I counted the men ringing the building and I know they were behind me when I came through the door."

"You might be wrong."

"Trust me, Nathan, I'm not. Someone else…"

Nathan sprints down the long hallway before Dwight finishes speaking. Audrey is somewhere alone with a Troubled person - and he knows her instinct for self-preservation isn't strong when faced with someone who needs help. It's why he always goes along with her, despite being Interim Chief, because she needs someone to watch her, protect her when she can't protect herself.

"Parker! Parker!"

He pushes through the ring of people, hardly aware of a blackened body fallen to the side, and sees his partner cradled in Chris Brody's arms. He can't see a wound on the front, but he can see blood streaking the other man's sleeves.

"What's going on?"

"She...she…"

No other words emerge from his lips and Nathan's too frightened to ask more. He's never seen Audrey so still, even while sleeping. A few times she's fallen asleep in his presence, she mumbled, moved, breathed...now she's still. Like a corpse.

"Give her to me," he growls, nearly ripping Audrey from her boyfriend's arms. Brody reflexively tries to keep her, but Nathan is stronger and more determined. Audrey is  _his_  partner,  _his_  to hold, and he won't be denied.

"Parker, it's okay. It'll be okay. The guys outside left so we'll call for help and you'll be okay."

He presses his lips to her forehead, thankful he can still feel her warmth. Still feel  _her_. "Someone call an ambulance. Now!"

"Chief. Nathan. Audrey is beyond help. The doc shot her point blank in the back of the head."

A voice. He knows that voice. Someone he's known for a long time is talking to him.

Nathan doesn't listen to the voice because the voice is speaking nonsense. Audrey is alive. Alive. He can  _feel_  her. He would know if she left him. She wouldn't just leave him without saying a word. They agreed he's her ride. Always her ride.

"Call me a fucking ambulance or you're fired!"

He waits for Audrey to open her eyes and laugh, say,  _"Why Nathan Wuornos, I didn't know you could swear."_  He waits, not understanding why her eyes are still closed.

"I learned what Dwight's Trouble is," he whispers in her ear. "If someone fires a gun around him, he catches the bullet. So stop pretending you're hurt and get up. We have things to do."

Audrey is a dedicated cop and she hates leaving things unfinished.

Any minute now, she'll get up.

Any minute.


	4. Oh, So That's How You Do It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles were easier to handle than trying to get Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos into bed. If she were a less confident woman, Audrey might think it was her. But no. It was definitely _them._

Troubles were easier to handle than trying to get Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos into bed. If she were a less confident woman, Audrey might think it was her.

But no.

It was definitely _them._

She leaned against the truck and watched as Nathan flirted -  _badly -_ with Duke. Oh sure her partner was issuing him a parking ticket, but it was pretty spurious since there wasn't any sign indicating he  _couldn't_ park there, but that was Nathan for you. He wasn't a loquacious man so you had to figure out what he meant by what he  _didn't_ say. Audrey was almost positive Nathan and Duke were exes from high school despite their avowed hatred for one another. The sexual tension between them was too unreal and Nathan, a man who didn't touch anyone, touched Duke like he had the right. Friends could be one answer, but there was too much bottled emotion between them for it to be that easy. 

Besides, she wanted them both and had no desire to choose between the cop and the con man. She had every intention of taking each man, separately if she had to, but together eventually. Audrey craved Nathan's loyalty and strength while desiring Duke's impetuous generosity. She might not remember much of her previous lives, but Audrey  _knew_  she'd never been gifted with an opportunity like this one and she had no shame for her greediness. These two men were  _hers_ and 'ware the person who stepped between her and her new-found goal of taking them as her own.

"You boys 'bout done yet?" She questioned, her black lashes sweeping across high cheekbones. Audrey knew her athletic litheness attracted both men, so she shamefully took advantage by showing her body to its best potential.

Her boys turned away from one another in surprise, obviously unaware of her presence till then. Their singular focus shifted from the other to her and she shivered delicately, relishing their attention.

"Parker," Nathan acknowledged, his brown eyes smiling at her even as his lips remained still. Duke quirked a lascivious look her way as he tilted his head. Her con man would probably figure out her scheme first, though she needed to ease him into the realization so he wouldn't kick against the traces out of pure contrariness. There was definite lust entwined with his exasperation at Nathan's antics, so Audrey didn't worry overmuch.

"You're looking  _nice_ today."

The purring quality of Duke's words assured Audrey. 

A quick wetting of her lips. "So do you."

Startled awareness flitted across both their faces at the undeniable huskiness of her words. Audrey didn't want Nathan to feel left out so she saucily winked at him, inviting him into playing with her. He looked askance at her, though she noted his eyes dipped to the soft pink of her mouth for a brief moment. Nathan still needed her to touch him to know his own body's reactions, but the glance at his lower body reassured her that she wasn't pushing too hard upon the strict grounds of his morality. Nathan may not follow the Rev's Good Book, but he had his own iron principles and for some reason he was determined to resist Duke and Audrey. Separately he stood a chance against them, but not if they joined forces. Duke was too headstrong and Audrey too determined to let the laconic man get away from them for much longer. 

"Hungry?" Duke always liked to tease with action and with words, which Audrey could definitely use to her advantage.

"Very. I was just thinking I needed to eat and you boys would be perfect for dinner."

Nathan blinked as his mind tried to suss out the meaning behind her words. "Don't you mean  _to have dinner with_?"

"Sure, that too," Audrey agreed, glorying in her utter femininity which drew their eyes like helpless bees to a succulent flower. 

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Parker..." 

"Nothing yet, but I'm hoping you'll help," she interrupted her partner, exchanging heated glances with Duke at his side. 

Nathan sputtered and Duke smirked like a cat full of cream, yet Audrey felt a heady prescience telling her everything she wanted was within reach, she just needed to make a simple gesture.

Audrey Parker took the step towards her immediate future.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introspection from S2 Ep 6 "Audrey Parker's Day Off."

Chris stood in the doorway and watched as Nathan and Audrey spoke about the day's events. The biologist knew about the Troubles in Haven, and even a little about how these two constantly combated them to allow the ordinary citizens a sense of security, but he didn't like the closeness he sensed between them. In the weeks since he met Audrey, he'd spent an inordinate amount of time trying to catch her attention, which culminated in a lovely dinner and amazing sex that was all too soon consumed by Audrey's pressing need to save their town.

He couldn't begrudge her passion for her job - it would be extremely hypocritical of him if he tried - but he could begrudge the intimacy it brought between her and her partner. Chris was born and reared in this town the same as Nathan, though he'd left for several years after high school unlike his rival, so he understood the way things worked. Why couldn't she turn to him in her moment of need? Even when they were trapped in the barn due to the Troubles brought upon them by the Hatfield and McCoy unexpected Romeo and Juliet tragedy, Audrey had never looked so relieved or comforted as when Nathan Wuornos showed up at the eleventh hour.  _Chris_ had helped her talk down the crazies,  _not_ Nathan, yet did she turn her beaming wide smile and delight upon him? No. Sure she welcomed him into her house and eventually her bed, but Chris had always felt a part of her wasn't present. It wasn't something he could necessarily point to since he didn't know her  _that_ well, but she was completely and utterly present whenever Nathan appeared.

Today  _something_ happened - an unfortunate trend he'd noticed - and though he woke up in her bed, surrounded by her scent, Chris knew less than the tall silent man staring at Audrey the way a sunflower unfolds towards the sun. Chris didn't like the fanciful turn of his mind, but it was true. He knew the look of a man worshiping something greater than he - it wasn't love, nothing so pedestrian as that, but something deeper and more meaningful, as if Nathan were willing to throw his soul into the fires of damnation. Chris squirmed a little as ancient memories of the Rev's hellfire and brimstone sermons swarmed forth.

With a cop's instinct for movement, Nathan and Audrey moved apart and Nathan passed Chris with his head tucked down and his face turned away as if to hide the purity of his emotions (or more likely to avoid seeing Chris' face and being affected by his Trouble). Many in town bemoaned how indifferent their new Interim Chief seemed, but obviously they'd never seen him alone with his partner. If they had, they would never suspect Nathan Wuornos of being passionless again. 

Chris looked over his shoulder before reaching Audrey and saw Duke and Nathan speaking, Duke grinning in the particular foolish way those affected by his Trouble did. Chris nearly snorted in derision and then halted in surprise when he saw the tender way Nathan touched Duke's jaw, forcing the other man to look at him. For the first time Chris noticed how close the two men were and how their heights aligned so they were eye to eye. A thick brow rose as he silently questioned his own conclusions: was Nathan infatuated with Audrey? Or was he interested in Duke?

He snorted at the thought and trudged forward.

"What's so funny?"

Audrey squinted at him and he gestured back towards where the two men lingered at the bar.

"I didn't realize those two were involved."

A slight grin parted the sorrow gathered on her face. "So it's not just me? I always thought they were exes, but no one will confirm they dated in the past."

Chris thought about what he knew of the Chief, Troubles, and the rumors of the Crocker family. "If they did, it wasn't common knowledge."

Audrey turned and stared at the cop and the con, a particular furrow in her brow denoting serious thought. Chris wanted to know what mysterious darting paths her mind had taken, so he gently pulled her arm so she refocused on him.

"Enough about those two. What exactly  _happened_ today? Why did you need me to stay here and keep Duke occupied?"And the rest of the room, since anyone in his immediate vicinity got caught up in his Troubled spell. 

The grief returned and Chris inwardly cursed. "Nathan told me about the guy downtown and how you tried to save him." Surely she would want to boast about that, right?

"Something like that," she quietly demurred, her gaze distant as she looked past him and towards the water. 

 _So she didn't want to talk about it. Okay. New plan_. "I, uh, had a whole romantic day planned for us," he shared, turning his mouth upwards in a semblance of a smile. Smiling was a lot harder than frowning he found. Audrey  _saw_ him, but there was no response to either his words or his smile, which was disheartening. "We can do it another day."

A leaden silence followed his words and Chris desperately wanted rewind the past five minutes so he could come up with another conversation gambit. Anything to quiet the words he sensed on her tongue. Chris knew the look of a women about to brush him off and he found he wasn't ready to let go.

But a few minutes later he found himself seated at the bar with Duke desperately trying not to look at him while taking his order and no clue how it had ended so badly.


End file.
